Nuclear Reactions
by DeathMasterUsa
Summary: Orin remebers the days leading to the Subterrain incident, and wishes for the old days, will she hopefully gain a new future? Orin/Okuu, Shoujo Ai.
1. Prologue

**A story for my favorite underground pairing, Okuu and Orin, I love'em both so much. Too bad I don't own them, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOUHOU NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ZUN! plz enjoy! and be of good cheer~!**

The smell of ash and brimstone danced through the air, intermingling with the sound of a rickety wheel and soft singing, the fires swayed and jumped around licking at the heels of anything that came near. This was the scene that came as Orin pushed her wheel barrel through the most remote part of her underground home, she sang sweetly, she was often bored just pushing the cart filled with dead, unmoving, heavy corpses and so loved to sing on the job.

She smiled and wondered what her friend, Okuu-chan, was doing. She really was hopeless, especially now that Orin had work as the carrier of the dead, Okuu was left with Satori and so either wandered around the palace or attempted to help with domestics. Unfortunately Okuu was horrible with household things, even though Orin spent less time at home she was still a better home carer then Okuu, the girl was just a clumsy mess and usually forgot what she was doing in the first place. Orin's thoughts were interuptted as she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist, She first felt like screaming, but then immeadiately felt like adding that person to her corpse collection if they contiuned and so turned to confront them. Turning to realize just who it was that was brave enough to feel up the Hell cat herself..."Okuu-chan?"

"Hello Orin, What are you doing here?" She asked causally, as if she didn't have her arm wrapped around the now panicing Hell cat.

"Wha- What are you doing! Let go! Let go! Nyaa! Nyaa!" Orin yelled flustered and trying to break out of her raven friend's embrace.

"Oh," Okuu said in realization, letting go of her. " Sorry I was just really happy and wanted to surprise you."

"*Pant* N-Next time don't! Great burning pits of hell! My Heart almost flew out of my chest and I almost blew your head off!"

"Your really jumpy! And red!"

Indeed, Orin was a bright red even against the red flames of Old Hell it was obvious that she was blushing like mad, heck even Okuu with her bird brain intelligence could tell you that. Greatfully she couldn't tell the reason for it, Orin was simply frightend of her simple friend finding out. Once Orin had realized that Okuu was the one with her arm wrapped around her waist, she felt electrified by the contact and quicker then ever wanted to be released.

"Yeah! Well...I'm a cat! We're really jumpy when it comes to surprises...You...You...Dumb Bird Brain!" Orin yelled in frustration.

"Bird Brain! You take that back! You...Uh...Durr...Not ...Eh..Nice ...Person! Guh! You know what I mean! Just Take it back Orin!" Okuu said trying desperately to control her anger, and instead confusing herself.

Okuu was not the sharpest nail in the toolbox, but she was very strong for an ordinary Hell raven, even if her anger got the best of her. Orin was genuinely sorry for calling her friend an idiot, but it just sorta slipped, she really didn't like fightning with Okuu especially since they were close and also cause she didn't want to upset their master, Satori.

"Okay! I'm Sorry Okuu-chan! It just sorta...You know slipped!" Orin said quickly to defuse the problem.

"Oh...Alright...Sorry...I kinda flew off the handle bar there." Okuu said sheepishly, then quickly smiled.

"No worries...Forgive?"

"Yeah, I forgive ya."

The two hugged and got back to the topic of why they were there.

"So why are you here anyways?" Okuu asked, as both sat on the edge of a fire pit swinging their legs.

"Ah...No reason..Just taking a different route home." Orin said, unsteady by the close proximity to Okuu.

"This way is really dangerous you know?"

"Wah! Really I didn't know!"

"No worries! If anyone tries to do anything to Orin-chan, I'll make sure they see the flames of hell up close from the bottom!" Okuu said with confidence, placing her hand on top of Orin's and shaking her fist in exaggeration.

Orin laughed, Okuu could always make the most serious declarations sound funny, she always knew how to make Orin laugh and cheer her up. Like her master said, Okuu was wonderful company, even if she had some anger issues. It was days like this that Orin was glad to have Okuu by her side, she hoped they would always stay this way...

...Those days were long behind Orin, but yet they contiuned to slip into her mind. During the time before the incident with Okuu, when both lived such simple roles and were carefree. It brought tears to Orin's eyes, tears that seared and burned. Before that dumb god gave Okuu the power of the Yatagarasu, the power of the gods all in one body, all placed in one hand...What the hell went through those dumb gods minds?

But still yet the memories came, some good, some bad, and some that were very personal. Never did she think that the nice Hell raven girl would become a walking nuclear plant bent on destroying the world...Oh how she wish they could have stayed that way forever.


	2. Just Another Day, Huh?

**Like last time, I do not own Touhou nor any of its characters, they all belong to ZUN. So Plz Enjoy!( Also sorry if I didn't mention in the prologue that this would be a short series)**

*Sniff*

Mmmm...Something smells awful nice...Orin thought as she slept, smelling something that caught her attention. She sniffed closely and thought about the scent wondering just what in all the palace could smell this nice, she wondered if her master, Satori-chan, was cooking something nice for breakfest, but quickly dismissed this. The smell was very close, too close to be from the palace kitchen, it must be something in her room, but what did she own that smelled this good?

She moved closer to the smell, as she did something tickled her nose, it felt fluffy and soft. Reminding Orin of feathers, like the ones her friend Okuu had, they were soft,warm, and smelt nice...Wait...Feathers...?

"Wah!" Orin yelled jumping up, her hair sticking up in shock like her cat form would.

"*Yawn* Ahh, Good morning Orin!" Okuu-chan said causally with a smile.

"*Hisss* What were you doing in my room!"

"Oh! This was your room? I thought it was my room! I got so sleepy I guess I wandered in here by accident. Oh Well! These things happen."

"Oh well! Oh Well! You slept in my bed!...With me in it!"

"So?...We use to share a bed when we were young, remeber when we were just a bird and a cat!...And then we woke up one day and we were girls! That was so freakin cool! It was like getting petted by Satorin...Only a quadrilian times more EPIC fun!"

Orin eyed Okuu like there was no possible response to her comment, because there was none...

"Gah! It's because we have these bodies that we can't share a bed! That was good and fine when we were animals...but we have humanish bodies now! You just can't go do that now!" Orin finally said in response, trying to push the information into Okuu's head.

"Oh! Really?... I don't get it!" Okuu said bluntly.

"We're more like humans now, so you cannot share a bed with me! Trust me, you just can't! We have...Well some parts we still have since when we were animals, but...Uh...Ugh, Now you've confused me!"

"Ha! So you don't have an explanation! That means I win!" Okuu said smiling in success.

A knock came at the entrance, Orin and Okuu imeadiately forgot their arguement and turned their attention to the door as it began to open. The new entity that entered the room was none other then their master, Satori Komeiji, she had light purple hair with a black hairband and a blue shirt with yellow heart buttons, with pink slippers, sleeves, and collar, but perhaps the most prominent of her attire was the red skinned eyeball that hovered a mere inch over where her heart was, with many "veins" spreading from it into her hands and head.

Though this did little to make her very intimidating, she looked very weak at least at first glance, but really she was strong, she had the power to read people's minds/hearts making her feared among most people. Its not like she wanted people to fear her and she most certainly tried her best not to pry into people's privacy, especially ours.

"Good morning...Okuu-chan, Orin-chan...Breakfest is ready, and before you ask yes I could hear you from the kitchen, Orin...Oh my! Okuu-chan...I believe Orin would appreciate if you did not sleep in her room...especially with her in it, you must respect others privacy and personal space...Well I don't care if she looks cute sleeping its naughty to do that...Now please come and eat." Satori-sama said, in what looked like a one-sided conversation.

"Well that was quicker then ever..." Orin said, just staring in a daze.

"Yeah.. Let's go and eat!" Okuu said enthusiastically, rushing through the door for the food made by Satori.

Orin slowly walking behind her, she wondered what made Satorin make breakfest today, and when she stepped into the kitchen she found out. Sitting at the table with a giant smile and a new pet in her lap, it was none other than Satori's younger sister, Koishi Komeiji. She wore a black hat with a yellow ribbon, which lay atop her greyish hair, she also wore a orange top with black sleeves and a green skirt, but unlike Satori her third eye was dark purple and shut as she had sealed her heart off. Though it did not mean that her sister, Satori, didn't care about her, in fact she was worried most of the time because of Koishi's constant wandering, but being a caring sister, Satori, did not try and stop her.

"Orin! Okuu!" Koishi yelled in a child-like voice.

"Hey Koishi! So how was the surface?" Okuu greeted.

"Hey Koishi." Orin added.

"Oh it was wonderful! I even saw a huge danmaku fight! It was awesome, you should have seen it Okuu!" Koishi said.

"Wow, that does sound awesome!" Okuu agreed.

"Enough with the talk about fights...Breakfest is ready." Satori said, placing a plate of food infront of them.

As usual the compliments came flying toward Satori, since she rarely makes food unless something special is going on. She blushed and waved her arms, being heavily embarassed by our compliments, living with Satori made you very honest, since you could never lie to her. Everyone chatted and laughed about really nothing, and really isn't that what families do, trruly this was my family and my was happy at least for the time being, I would have to go since my job meant I had to leave to the surface among other places, so Koishi decided to come along to wander someplace new.

I grabbed my cart and started the long walk to whatever corpse was laying up there, my job takes a while to do since it takes so long to collect corpses, especially the fresh kind which were my favorites. The fresher ones always burned better and more easily then the older ones, which helped regulate the heat.

Orin and Koishi walked through field, after field, after field, till finally Orin felt they had gone through enough fields for the day. She put Koishi and ran pushing the cart quickly, Koishi's weight didn't really hinder Orin's speed since she was use to pushing heavy bodies across miles of land, this certainly was no different and by the time they knew it they had arrived at the place of a corpse ripe for collection. Orin set Koishi down and replaced the space of the cart with said corpse, though unexpectedly a loud thud came from the corpse, sending Orin into a scared cat pose.

As Orin took a look it turned out that the corpse had a book in hand that fell and caused the noise, the corpse was dressed strangely so Orin merely took the book and skimped the pages, the book didn't really seem all that interesting and in fact confused Orin, she cursed the maker of this book..."Stupid Hartmann!" She yelled, handing the book to Koishi after all the kid could use some kind of entertainment even if it was a confusing book.

Koishi thanked Orin and skipped off with her new book and went to look for some new adventure or whatever it was that usually happend when she ran off. Orin just stared, having the feeling that maybe giving her that book was a horrible mistake, but she shook it off, afterall what could one small book do?

After awhile of collecting corpses Orin's cart was full and she was tired, so she headed back underground and took the remote path home, the very same one Okuu had said was dangerous, but like Okuu promised she was waiting for Orin down this path. It had become routine since that day, Okuu waits for Orin at the end of the path just to make sure the path stays clear and Orin is free to walk down it safely, but apparently there was a divergence from the normal.

A drunken Oni had wandered onto the path, and if Orin was right about the type Okuu was then this Oni was gonna have a bad day. As soon as Okuu spotted the poor enebreated creature she divebombed it into the very pits of hell, she was lucky that it was drunk or it could have taken her out. Orin just looked a bit horrified, but got over it and kept on walking. Okuu would arrive home later after forgetting just who she had been looking for, and they would have a lovely dinner made by Orin.

Orin just guessed...So it was just another day, huh?


	3. Knitting The Threads Of Fate Together

**I don't own Touhou nor any of its characters, those all belong to the one-man team ZUN. Well plz enjoy! **

"Knit one, Pearl two...Or was it Knit one, Pearl one?"

Orin was confused, she had taken up Knitting again and it was becoming quite apparent why she dropped it in the first place, she use to be quite good but the years had weathered away at her ability. She struggled with the small white cloth, trying in despair to get the threads to come together, but they only got tangled and mixed up. She sighed in defeat and tried to remeber why exactly she was doing this...

_Orin ( in cat form) came wandering into her master's room and meowed, Satori knew exactly what Orin had come for, after all reading hearts had its advantages. She patted her lap and gestured for Orin to lay on it, Orin obliged curling on her master's lap and purring, it reminded her of the old days when she was a simple hell cat, Satori petted her softly and rocked back-forth. Both content and warm, enjoying such a quiet moment, but Satori could sense that there was something more. Something Orin was trying to hide, it was like she wanted to ask something but she was too afraid to, Satori did not want there to be any apprehension between her and Orin._

_"What seems to be bothering you Orin?" Satori asked, feeling Orin tense up in surprise._

_"Uh...Nothing, Why do you ask?" Orin replied in a nervous tone._

_"Its not good to lie to me Orin...or yourself. Now please whenever you feel like it...speak...or think."_

_Orin looked at the ground, her two tails flicking in a rhythmic pace, Satori could sense Orin's panicing thoughts, but after a small segment of silence Orin finally spoke._

_"Eh...Satori-chan?" She said if not hesitantly, Satori knew what she was going to ask, but felt it better to let her say it._

_"Yes, Orin?" Satori said._

_"Eh...Okuu and me are good friends, right?"_

_"Despite arguing alot, yes, the best of friends I've ever laid eyes on, Why do you ask?"_

_"Well...is it weird to want to be more then friends?"_

_"Look around us Orin...We don't have alot of choice in friends, and friendship typically blooms that way, But in no way are you wrong."_

_"I...I just can't stop thinking about her and I always feel weird around her, like sorta warm inside, you know?"_

_"I don't know that particular feeling in that way, but yes, I feel warm and happy when you and Okuu are here, and the same when Koishi is here. But what I feel is more of the comfort of company and family, what you feel is...Love. Though it may come in different forms, you need to figure out how you love Okuu... Do you Love her or do you love her like a sibling? you need to answer that first."_

_"I...I love her alot, you know more than a sibling its just..."_

_"You don't know how to tell her...There are many solutions, but I believe the best would be to show her that you care deeply for her."_

_"How do I do that?"_

_"Hmm, If I recall their was a book that said handmade goods are a good way of showing compassion or deep affections for one another."_

_"Hmm, I used to knit and sew, in fact I think I still have my old stuff. Thanks Satori-sama, this means alot to me."_

_"No need to thank me, I just don't want to ever see any of you like this...I want you all to find your happiness."_

...And that's how Orin got stuck knitting many white cloths, she wanted to get Okuu's perfect so she practiced by knitting white dresses for her "Zomibe" fairies ( which were just ordinary fairies that lived underground, they just liked pretending to be zombies). She sighed that was all easier said than done, and besides only the best could be Orin's gift to Okuu, it was afterall suppose to represent Orin's love.

She just wondered what she should knit, since Okuu and her lived in hell there was no need for winter wear, so how about a cape? But then that would take sewing not knitting, meaning she would need to find some kind of material to sew. So what color and pattern should it be? So many questions and so little paitience...What about a white cape with the galaxy printed on the inside? That could represent Okuu being the center of her universe...Or would that be too corny? Nah, Orin was sure she would love it.

Meanwhile...

Okuu had been bored out of her mind for the past twenty minutes, it seemed like regulating the old flames of hell had lost its interest after watching it for over a hundred years, but Okuu had a hard time accepting this. Afterall what was there to occupy her time other then training, she certainly didn't feel like it, she had done it over and over for as long as she had a human form, plus what was more interesting then the burning fire that surrounded them daily?

Okuu apparantly didn't have the answer as she groaned at her new found boredom, She just had to find something to entertain her. She wondered if she should do like Orin said and think on it, but then again that would defeat the purpose of mindless entertainment. Oh how she wished that something would happen that would allow her to be aleviated of her boredom!

And as it just so happen a bookcase fell on her head from out of the sky, now normally any person would investigate why a book case seemingly fell from nowhere onto there head, but Okuu had wanted to stop being bored so instead questioned nothing and began trying to read the books she had just obtained. She was so happy, the books were a bit complicated, but Okuu just loved a challenge.

"Basics of Nuclear Fusion, Eh? Well I guess the basics are good to start with. Let's see. The construct of atoms, atoms are the building blocks of life from which all matter is made..." Okuu said as she read the books contents.

...And back to Orin.

Orin had gotten to the surface and was looking for somewhere that sold galaxy patterned cloth, she had been wandering for over an hour till she found a shop that held some promise. Kourindou, it was a small shop but many strange and mysterious items were contained in it, so Orin had reasoned that they must have what she was looking for. She walked up to the shop owner, and was shocked, the owner looked...very different from the femine people of the underground she saw everyday. Despite this she still tried to ask.

"Uh...Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh Hello, how may I help you young miss?" Asked the shop owner.

"Uhm...Well I'm looking for some cloth to sew, you wouldn't happen to have a galaxy patterned cloth would you? Oh and a white cloth would go good with it too!"

"Hmm...Ah! Your in luck Miss Yukari just supplied me with some galaxy cloth, but alas I have no white cloth." ( I know what kind of store is this? Glaxay cloth, sure! White cloth...Your outta luck.)

"Oh...Well I guess I'll take it."

Orin quickly purchased the galaxy cloth and left back to the underground, she really hoped something was distracting Okuu and keeping her from coming home early...

...Back to Okuu.

"Hahhaahahaha! So that's how Nuclear fusion is made! Ugh, after reading all those nuclear physics books I feel tired. I guess I better start heading home, I hope Orin made some good dinner." Okuu said getting up to head back to her home.

"Oh...What's the rush young raven?" a mysterious, and disembodied voice said, the voice was mature and sounded like a very wise old woman said it.

Okuu turned around, she didn't see anyone there, all she could think was "what the Chireiden!".

"I guess she can't see what she can't believe? Nice thinking there Kanako!" Said anotherdisembodied voice, this one sounded more childish like a younger person had said it.

*sigh* "Look I didn't know these underground dwellers had no knowledge of the gods! So stop rubbing it in Suwako." The voice apparantly belonging to "Kanako" replied.

"I don't think so! Mess ups like this from you only come once every millenia!"

"Ugh, I should have known better then to bring you along. Grrr...Just make sure Sanae doesn't know about this! I don't need her chewing my ear off about this or worser still her getting upset and giving me that darn pout of hers."

"Why don't you two just marry now ! Gosh darn it you fight like an old married couple! Trust me I should know! Way back when, me and her great great great great great great great... (You get the point its along time ago) Grandfather use to argue like mad, back when there were more men around...Now...Feh, Its like a Girl's slumber party."

"Okay! Can we not do this in front of a total stranger! I need her for a revolution! Not to know my personal life or romantic interests!"

"Fine, fine...Just throw her a Shintoist book of gods, and hurry my descendent won't buy that whole gathering faith schtik too much longer, since its almost dinner."

"Alright! You don't have to tell me!...Uh, Well...Yeah so read this book and then come back here tomorow. Okay?" Kanako said, apparantly tossing Okuu a book, but she couldn't see her toss it.

Okuu caught it, with a dumbfounded look still on her face, she blinked twice and looked around, almost completely sure Orin and Koishi would appear and say it was a joke, but no such thing ocurred. So Okuu just slowly backed away from the area and turned back home, scrathing her head and wondering what if any type of fumes from the fire were affecting her brain as a side-effect now.

...back to Orin (Last time! I promise, no more switching anymore this chapter!).

Orin had gotten home just in time, she had just enough time and material (leftover white cloth from fairies) to make Okuu's cape. She smiled and panted as she admired her work, surely Okuu would return Orin's feelings. She purred to herself and quickly wrapped the cape in a make shift paper wrapping, she just couldn't wait to see Okuu's reaction, but she reminded herself that she needed to make dinner since Okuu would be hungry when she returned.

Orin ran into the kitchen and started on dinner, hearing Okuu walk in grumbling about something, so Orin couldn't help but ask what it was.

"Hey Okuu, What seems to be the problem?" She asked in a caring tone.

"I...I don't know...But I think some invisible people gave me ultimate knowledge, or something like that. Anyway I got some book, but the japanese is pretty different, I wonder if those voices were from the surface. I hear they got some crazy stuff up there." Okuu said not really sure herself.

"Uh...That sounds nice, but yeah they do have some crazy stuff, I passed some really mysterious stuff during work."

"Hey Orin, have you ever heard voices from nowhere telling you things?"

"Uhm...No? I think that means some kind of thing is wrong."

"Really? Hmm...I hope Kanako doesn't get in trouble with Sanae."

"Eh...Right, well dinner is done so lets forget about voices and this Kanako person."

Okuu set the table while Orin placed the dinner down, Satori came in and sat at her place at the table. It was awkwardly silent as no one had anything to talk about, Orin was the worst since she was racked with nervousness, she had been feeling happy and excited about giving Okuu her gift, but now she was having second thoughts. As just Okuu's sheer presence weighed heavily on Orin's heart, the way she happily ate just pulled painfully at her, but just when was the perfect time to give her that gift.

Satori could just feel it, Orin was hesitating, she was on the edge of what she could handle, and was just going to drop out before she even tried. What should she do? Help her or...Or just let her fall? Should she let go of Orin's hand and let her grow up or keep holding on for the rest of her life?

It seemed everyone's heart was being strained, everyone but Okuu, who was blissfully unaware of the was clear that Orin had to make a decision...She got up from her place at the table and walked away without a word. Leaving the other two to wonder in silence...


	4. Gift From The Burning Pits Deep Within

**Yeah, yeah I don't own Touhou, I believe I go through this every story stop rubbing it in! Anyways Touhou belongs to ZUN and so does every gosh darn awesome character! Plz Enjoy! And Thank You to everyone who reviewed! On a similar note Thanks to every Touhou fan, You make everything rock!**

Orin had just walked off from dinner, she had not walked very far before she was panting, her heart felt like it would give any moment. It was so unfair how much it ached, her head and heart were pulling in two different directions, and she was being torn apart. Her head said to be smart and just abandon what she put so much into, all to keep her current relationship and not risk losing Okuu. Her heart on the other hand pined for the lovely Hell raven, and she really wanted to give Okuu the cape that represented her love, to see her carrying that which she had gone through to make with her own hands would be heavenly.

As usual Satori could sense that somewhere Orin was doing what she usually did when she didn't known what to do, She was thinking on someone else's behalf, she was assuming the worse. Satori looked at Okuu, who was busy eating and reading some kind of book, then got up and went to search for Orin. She ran through the halls of the palace, her eyes darting every which way in search of the Hell cat, she could hear her thoughts but they were confused and completely unorganized, making it very hard to find her. It was hard but Satori could tell she was near, she looked through some rooms and finally found Orin.

She was sitting in Okuu's room clinging to a small baggy makeshift package, of which she looked like she wanted to cry, and it seemed very possible as Satori could tell. She sat next to Orin and petted her on the head.

"There...There...Everything's alright...Your just imagining the worst case scenerio." Satori said.

"B-But...How can I be sure she loves me? I...I just don't know what to do." Orin said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh...Shh, You don't have to worry. I'm sure she loves you, you just have to swallow your fear and give it to her...Come on now Orin, you have to stop hiding."

"I guess your right...but."

"Nuh...No buts...Don't doubt yourself, Your a beautiful...Uh...Young Kasha. You just need to have faith in yourself!"

*Sniff*

"Alright...Thanks again Satori, I'm sorry that I keep dragging you into this."

"Please don't thank me or apologize, you are all like children to me, and if that makes me your mother than I guess I must do like a mother and make sure your happy. So go on and try your best..Alright, Rin?"

Orin nodded her head, wiping her tears and smiling brightly, she got up and walked off into the hall headed for Okuu. Satori sighed and smiled, they honestly were like children, sometimes she just felt like an old mom caring for them, but they would eventually grow up, such was the world. For now though their happiness was all that mattered to her.

Orin ran up to the kitchen and hid the package behind her back, hesistantly walking into the dinning room. Okuu was muttering something and seemed to be spell bound to the book she was reading, but still she immeadiately noticed Orin when she came into the room.

"Oh hey Orin! What was all that about?" Okuu asked curiously.

"Oh...Uh...Nothing.. Don't worry about it, but I really want to say something to you." Orin said fidgetting nervously.

"Really? Awesome go ahead, after the day I've had some sense would be nice."

"Eh...Uhm, Well Okuu...I really wanted to tell you that...I, well I lo-lov...Guh...I, uh I...I Love You!" Orin said taking the present from behind her back, and putting it infront of herself.

Okuu stared, causing Orin to blush and feel unnerved.

"Uhm...Here I made this...For..For you." She said smiling nervously.

"You...Love me? And made something just for me?..." Okuu said, then seemed to go silent.

She got up and walked up to Orin, who by now felt as though she had done the wrong thing, Okuu having a strange serious expression did not help either. She then smiled and jumped at Orin, sending both to the ground **(** **painfully I might add, as romantic as jumping at someone seems it never works, not even for fantasy.) **Gratefully for Okuu, Orin broke her fall, unfortunately for Orin,Okuu caused hers. They got up and faced each other.

"Thank you so much Orin, I love you too! So wha'tcha make me?" Okuu asked in an enthusiastic tone.

"Uh...I made you a cape, cause well not much else I could make, I mean we live in hell its hot enough to start with-...Wait you love me too?" Orin asked, handing the package over to Okuu.

"Of course...Your nice and always help me, and your there for me when I'm lonely. How could I not love you."

"Oh, Okuu!...You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words!"

"I mean afterall were like family...and everyone loves each other in a family, right?"

"..."

Orin could feel her heart sink, it felt like she had just taken a stake to the heart and now someone was just pounding it in further, but she refused to believe what she had just heard. It was a mistake right? Okuu just didn't know what Orin was talking about, right?

"Uhm...Okuu, I meant I **Love** you, love you. As in I want to be with you...not just be company, I want to be the closest person to you...I want to do things that two people who love each other deeply do...I want to hold your hand forever and never let go." Orin stated with as much heart and passion as she could.

"Unyu?...I don't understand, aren't they the same." Okuu said in confusion.

Okuu was not very smart, but the question was quite legitimate, afterall they had little information from the surface and have lived in the palace since when it was part of hell. Orin knew a bit about it, but it was hard for the hell cat to really speak, the situation just got awkward and Orin was horrible with these kinds of situations.

"Uh...No, there pretty different...I love you in a more...I don't know ...Romantic way? Siblings love each other differently, this way is more like...with kissing and hugging, and other romantic things. Please just stop questioning it." Orin said trying to explain as best she could with her limited knowledge.

"Oh! Unyu...Well either way I love you still," Okuu replied, opening her gift and examining her new cape." Awesome! How'd you make this?"

"Oh I got some galaxy patterned cloth from a strange store upside, but apparantly they _didn't have white cloth!_ So I had to use some leftover white cloth from here, which was barely enough."

"Thanks alot, Orin...Darn I need to give you something too!"

"Its okay...I don't mind...Really this is nothing."

"No...I have to give Orin something awesome too! You gave me this galaxy cape and your love! I have to find something equally as good or else it'll be unfair!"

"No, you really don't have too."

"Noooooooo! Unyu! I have too! Because Orin won't have anything!"

"Well you can at least put it off till you can get something?"

"Oh alright."

Okuu struggled with her cape, she just didn't know how to put the thing on, Orin walked over and helped drape the cape onto her friend's raven wings, pulling the Hell-raven into a warm embrace. After a bit Orin walked off to bed, excitedly thinking about the next day...Okuu watched her walk off and sighed sadly.

... A few days later

Okuu walked out of the palace and flew away, something was calling her, leading her to the flames of old hell. She didn't quite know what, but she felt she knew now who it was calling her. She stopped and landed, sighting two figures, the two who brought her here.

One was an Older looking woman with purple or dark bluish hair with a rope tied around her head, She wore a red dress with a dark red bottom, and a large double knotted rope on her back, her eyes were piercing dark red, though Okuu found it kinda funny that she wore so many ropes...the older woman, she now knew and saw was the rain and wind goddess, Kanako Yasaka.

The girl next to her was short and small, resembling a little girl, this was in fact false, she was an earth goddess, Suwako Moriya, wearing a purple dress decorated with three frogs, the dress also had two long white sleeves, she also wore a straw hat that had two large eyes, which matched her straw colored hair and gray eyes.

"Hello and welcome young Hell raven." Kanako greeted politely with a smile.

"Yeah hello Birdbrain.." Suwako said.

"Unyu?...So your the ones who called me here?" Okuu asked.

"Yes, I have something very special for you."

"What is it? And why give it to me?"

"Because I've seen what you can do child, you're pretty strong for a average Hell raven and so I would like to give you a powerful gift."

"You sure this is a good idea Kanako we're pushing it just being here this late, Do you think giving this person such power will work?" Suwako asked skeptically.

"*sigh* Please ignore my colleague, I'm sure your more than capable of handling this gift. It is the power of the Yatagarasu, the power of the sun in your very hands, I will give unto you if you do as I say." Kanako said trying to ignore Suwako's skeptical dissuasions.

"Really?...Hmm, the power of the sun, that does sound good...I'll do it!" Okuu said excitedly.

"Very well...All I ask is that you fufill the wishes of the above world and your own( underground) with these powers."

Kanako floated above the old flames of hell and parted them, lowering her hand and carefully removing a small glowing red orb, that vaguely resembled an egg or eye. She smiled and floated over to Okuu placing the orb softly in her hand, "Here you are...Be careful...Oh and all you need to do is swallow it, then it should tell you where the "third leg" is."

Okuu eyed the Yatagarasu orb, it felt warm just holding it like an open flame, she wondered if it was the right thing to do. The Goddess told her it would give her the power of the sun, that was alot of power, the things she could do with that kind of power. She could prove herself worthy of the love Orin gave her...She could give Orin the best gift or anything...With power...

Okuu opened her mouth and quickly swallowed the orb whole, at first it seemed nothing was happening, but very soon it felt like her throat was on fire, then her entire body felt like it was burning...She gasped for breath as her airways were seared with arid, dry air...The tears that came burned her eyes like liquid molten lava...and her heart was burning with the intesity of a thousand white suns.

Kanako and Suwako merely looked on as they slowly faded away back to the Moriya shrine, neither motioning to help the suffering bird, for soon a god that needed no faith would be born.

What would emerge from the flames of old hell was far from the simple Hell raven before it...She had power now...Immeasurable power...She could give Orin a present equal to hers...She would give her the world...

**Sorry if it's shorter then the others, or seems a bit rushed I just wanted to get this chapter outta the way so I could work on the rest ( this one weighed the heaviest cause I had trouble really finding a good way of finishing the previous and getting ready for the next). Oh well hope you all enjoyed it and keep on reading!**


	5. The Begging Of An Incident

**To make up for the last chapter I decided to be extra careful with this chapter, so yeah...I don't own Touhou nor any of its characters, they all belong to ZUN. So Plz Enjoy! and Be Of Good Cheer~!**

Flames climbed alarmingly high, almost burning Yuugi, but thankfully she was an oni so it did little to her. The other dwellers of the underground on the other hand had little protection and so hid more closely to the surface, they whispered and rumored the cause of the raging flames, many claiming that a very wicked omen had been awaken, but one in particular stood out. The rumor of an extremely powerful black-winged creature that spent almost endless amounts of time in the deepest pit of the Earth Spirit Palace, causing the flames to burst out more ferociously.

Orin was unaware of the rumors being whispered through town, since she was too worried looking for her Okuu and because no one ever spoke to them, she yelled her name out endlessly as she flew through almost all the underground. Now it wasn't like her and Satori hadn't noticed the increased heat or outraging flames, it was just that Okuu was the only who could resist the deepest heats long enough to lower them, and now she was needed desperately.

Orin shouted for along while before she ran out of breathe, the heat made the air more arid making almost every breathe feel like inhaling a flame, but Orin swallowed great gasping breaths of air, even if it was painful it was still air. Finally catching her breath Orin contiuned her search, wondering where her companion and love could be, she finally wondered if Okuu hadn't already noticed the flames and was trying to fix it out of pure worry she dove into the flames, heading for the deepest place, which was where Okuu usually hung around during her free-time.

As Orin descended closer she could make out Okuu's form, and so flew faster toward her shape, landing softly she ran up to Okuu and embraced her from behind. Orin teared up as she was very happy to have her beloved back, Okuu felt Orin's embrace and turned around excitedly, Okuu was also very happy to have Orin there, but for very different reason.

Once Orin looked up at Okuu, she realized there was something very different about the Hell-raven, the look in her eyes was best described as terrifying. Orin backed off a bit and could see that her love had changed in more ways than one, She had what seemed to be a huge concrete boot and one foot had two circular objects orbiting it, Her arm was encased in some device, she also gained a large red eye in the middle of her chest.

"O-...Okuu? Wha-..? What happend to you?" Orin cried, with overbearing anxiety.

"Orin! Oh Orin I was so lonely, I couldn't stop thinking about you!...Oh and I got the power of the sun from a magic woman named Kanako...It hurt alot, I recommend not eating any gods in the future, but anyways...I was so lonely, but I had to work out something...Hmmm, I forget." Okuu said excitedly.

"O...Okuu? Are you the one causing the flames to go out of control?"

" Yes...I've been releasing the excess of my power, so the flames are going wild...But think of it! I finally am the strongest! I have the power of the gods in the palm of my hand, and now I can give you the most wonderful gift in the universe...The World!"

Orin let Okuu's words sink in, she wanted to cry, the person standing in front of her was not the same Okuu that she loved. She was not the same silly birdbrain that Orin had become attached to all those years, She was not the Okuu that had been raised with Orin by Satori... and yet no matter how much she denied it...She was the very same Okuu. Perhaps Satori could resolve the problem, if Orin explained that it was...No! Satori couldn't know! She couldn't catch wind of this! If she does she will punish Okuu! No matter how much Okuu changed, she knew that she didn't mean what she said...So Orin would fix this by herself, maybe she could talk some sense back into Okuu.

"Okuu, I know your strong and all that, but it would be bad if you tried to take over the world. So come on, lets get this stuff off you an-." Orin tried to reason, but Okuu interuptted her.

"What do you mean? I'm doing all this for you! And soon I'll have the world! Don't you want my gift?" Okuu said.

"That's not it...its just that...Well I don't want the world from you, plus if Satori finds out you'll get in trouble!"

"No I won't! Why can't you see it my way? I'm offering you the WORLD!...How bout if I also say you can be my queen? Will that convince you!"

"As tempting as that might be I-"

"What if I give you my body? Huh? I'll do anything! Really! "Anything"!"

"Wha-! N-NO! You just can't take over the world!" Orin stutterred, covering her nose which was bleeding profusely.

"Fine! Then I'll take over the world by myself!" Okuu yelled shoving Orin aside and flying away.

Now Orin really did cry, she was alone now more then ever, she couldn't turn to anyone, and no one was strong enough to fight or stop Okuu, plus they would probably tell Satori and she just could not let that happen. Who could she turn to and what could she do? Okuu was going to get in trouble, plus those Yokai on the surface were suppose to be really strong, Why would Okuu be foolish enough to-...Wait that's it! She couldn't beat Okuu, and no one underground could either, but what about someone from above?

Yes, surely someone from above would be strong enough to beat Okuu! Then they could stop her from doing something this stupid...There was only one problem...How was she suppose to get someone from the surface to come down here? Its not like she can just ask around for someone that strong, especially since she was pretty weak, so why would they even bother? No...She needed to **make** them pay attention to this, she needed to create a giant disruption that would cause someone strong to come down here and find out who caused the problem.

Then again how could she do that? She really was running out of options, she was tired and sweaty, so she layed down and looked up at the cavern ceiling, which seemed to have been destroyed quite a bit. Okuu must have been destorying it for some reason, but why? She did mention something about her excess power causing the giant flames, maybe she was going to make something like a vent or a geyser to release it...That's it she could send something to cause a disruption up above using, whatever it was Okuu was making, and if she remebered correctly there was an old black magic book lying somewhere in the palace...She had what she needed now, she just hoped in the depths of her heart that she wouldn't have to follow through.

Okuu was flying away from Orin, she really hated that Orin chose to not accept her gift, but she guessed she could take over the world and try her luck later if she burned it a bit she might like it better, well having nuclear fusion didn't seem to solve all her problems like she thought it would, at least she always had light...But what if she wanted to sleep?...Yeah, this constant light was gonna be annoying.

It was a bit unbelievable that her power didn't make Orin want to join her, in fact Orin seemed a bit frightend and hesistant, but Okuu had thought that girls like Orin went for the "sexy evil take over the world" types. Maybe she was thinking too much...Thats it she was just worrying over nothing, afterall wasn't she carrying out the will of the gods or something like that? So it was impossible that she was possibly wrong...or anything of that sort.

Okuu had to wait a bit, afterall if she rushed she would probably burn all of the underground, besides that she felt a bit lonely. It would only be a matter of time before she started to slowly lose her mind ( almost 6 whole minutes!), thinking to herself in a manic frenzy...She wasn't alone, she had the cape Orin made with her love...Oh Orin...She would never be alone so long as she had this cape.

Satori rocked back and forth, her head hung in sadness and worry, it seemed her pets were avoiding her. She didn't know why, and it was hurting her...Had she done something to make them upset? Did she not buy enough fish, eggs, and sake? Was this because she crossed the street once without looking both ways?

Oh how she ached to know just what was causing her pets to leave her, Why? Why were they leaving her in this place alone...So alone...

She had tried several times to read their minds, but it didn't work very well, it was like a wall over their hearts, and ever since Koishi shut her "third eye", Satori could not over come such walls anymore. It seemed she had lost her omnipotent luster, as well all this worrying was doing a number on her health, but there simply was nothing she could do...Nothing but to cry and wait.

Maybe they would eventually come back to her...Afterall time heals all wounds...and it seemed she could tell that this was going to take alot of time...She just hoped she was wrong...but she knew she was right...

All around the palace was consumed with an air of dread...Dread of hurting those you loved...Dread of doing what was wrong...and Dread of the lonely future.


	6. Contact

**And Yet another chapter is written! I don't own Touhou nor any of its characters, they all belong to ZUN. On a similar note I got up to Orin in SA, but she owned me with those darn Zombie fairies! Oh well, Thanks for the reviews! Plz enjoy and Be of Good Cheer~!**

Orin could feel all the memories finally come to an end, and with that she returned back to the small library in the palace, at present she was sitting at a table reading a book of black magic. It was a forrbidden art to use black magic, especially the type Orin was planning to use, but you had to fight power with more power. She had been studying for several nights, she had to sneak into her own home's library because she didn't want Satori to know why, these nights were long and stressful.

She read and read memorizing every word, the ritual she wanted to do had to be done to perfection so no mistakes, it was even harder considering the darkness of the palace. So she had to strain her eyes just to see the words, as well they were complicated, but at least she had the necessities.

The thing was Orin wasn't studying just any old black magic, but indeed with what was called " the darkest black magic." by most, she was learning Necromancy, the ability to control the dead and evil spirits. It was necessary that Orin learn this type of magic specifically because she needed it for her plan.

She was gonna force all the evil spirits to the world above, surely that would attract the attention needed to stop Okuu, but even if she did stop Okuu she still felt like she needed to get even with whoever started this. She yawned and grew tired, soon she would have to go to sleep, afterall it was bad for her health to deprave herself of sleep, but she smiled to herself, musing with the idea of her actually fighting whatever it was that made Okuu evil ( like that would ever happen.). She finally put the book up and wandered back to her room to get some well deserved rest.

Somewhere in the flames of Old Hell...

Okuu was working out some math, now normally she really didn't need math to do anything, but in this case maybe math would help. She was trying to find just the right place to make the geyser with which to vent the excess of her power, because much like a nuclear plant she needed something to cool her down or who knows what might happen.

She rubbed the end her cape affectionately against her cheek, it brought many fond memories back of her cat friend, with it by her side it was almost like the beloved hell-cat was beside she wasn't, and Okuu had a feeling that it would take more than a world to please her...Maybe two worlds?

That aside she though, she really had been left hanging, that god Kanako, didn't really clear anything up so Okuu really figured she had to take over the world to fufill everyone's wishes. Anyway she had to get started on that vent, after thinking over her calculations she pointed her "Third-leg" at the spot that seemed to be the best. It was well supported and didn't look like it would cave in even from her blasts.

She gripped tightly around her device, firmly locking her legs, and generally preparing for the resulting kick back of her nuclear energy. Then she began to activate the device, squeezing the handle inside and pouring her power into it, the rods at the end lit up, she could feel the charging as hydrogen atoms in the air mixed inside with the plutonium. She had to contain the energy and let it build up, till finally she could feel the fusion take on its final glorious destructive form, she pressed the trigger inside the device, and let the power of the sun erupt. Sending a large super heated blast at the cavern ceiling, instantaniously destroying a great amount of sediment in only seconds.

She looked at her work and grinned, the piece of ceiling she chose to blast was now just a large scorched patch of earth, which had begun the formation of her new vent. It would take many more blasts...But the rush was well worth it.

In The Palace of the Earth Spirits...

*Bang! Bang!*

A loud banging came from outside, so Orin ran to go check it out, coaxing Satori into staying at home and letting her investigate it alone. Orin flew toward the sound and found what she had hoped she wouldn't find, it was Okuu and she was already working on her vent , up close her power was way beyond what Orin had been expecting. She was almost finished, meaning Orin had to hurry up and start her plan.

Orin basically needed to use the rising heat to push the spirits up and allow them to cause a wide spread damage, she prepared and began her recitation. Muttering and mumering something in very ancient japanese, as Orin did spirits started to fade into being, most small blue flames, but one out of the bunch had at least their top half formed. A strange green haired woman with a fierce look on her face, and blue robes appeared, with no legs but a long blue ghost tail.

"Now! Go up to the surface and cause some chaos! Get me the attention I need from the strongest!" Orin commanded.

"Eh...No!" The green haired ghost-woman answered.

"Wait, What! But I have command over your spirits! I did the spell!"

"Not very expirienced are ya? I'll tell you what, You give me a reason why I should listen to you , and I'll make a giant mess upstairs that'll make the best of the best come and check it out."

"Ugh! Fine!...How About I give you some sake and promise not to bother you after this?"

"Throw in some Jiang Shi and you've got yourself a deal, little Kasha!"

"Okay, but the corpse might not be too fresh."

"Doesn't matter I might just leave her to do something pointless like guard a cemetery."

After an exchange of buisness information and signing of official documents, the she-ghost left with all the other evil spirits to carry out her legally binding will. Orin sighed, Orin couldn't help Okuu anymore than this for now, Orin placed her hands to her heart knowing that its hope floated to the surface riding on a bunch of ghosts to make an incident.

Now Orin could only wait till some hero came to save her dearly beloved friend, Orin just prayed for the first time in her life that something would stop Okuu, before she hurt someone or herself. The geyser went off, and brought down with itself a wave of cool air, it felt relatively nice and blew across Orin's face moving around her twin braids. Orin just culdn't enjoy the new breeze knowing that she was going to have to watch her beloved be defeated by whomever came down into their world.

Up above at the Hakurei Shrine...

The young Shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei, was enjoying a unusually harmonious day. The sun was shining, the wind breezed, and the warm summer air, made her relax. Freeing her to lay on the shrine porch, and curl up sleepily like a lazy cat, which was a fitting description for the maiden of paradise, whose straight forward personality made her a greatly beloved figure through out most of Gensokyo. Not a thing was out of place that did not enhance her day, dango and cool earl tea sat next to her head, she could practically purr with happiness, were she not just a human, a particuarly strong human, but one none the less.

She yawned and decided a nap would be absolutely wonderful, especially since she had her head on a very comfy, purple pillow, her eyelids were heavy as sleep began to take her, just before she finally slept she wondered when she got such a nice purple pillow...

"Wait a minute! I don't own anything purple! Yukari!" Reimu said fumbling into a upright position, and backing away from the lady who sat cross-legged where her head had previously rested.

"Oh foo, and you looked so cute. Come on Reimu, I won't bite...much." Yukari said, with a slutry voice, making Reimu blush red.

"No! No! No! Leave me alone you wicked Yokai! I'm a Shrine Maiden! I'm a virgin! I'm a virgin! Gods help me I'm a virgin!" Reimu chanted to herself covering her ears with her hands.

"Oh well I can fix that! Just come over here and I'll-"

"I'M A VIRGIN! I'M A VIRGIN! I'mavirginI'mavirignI'mavirgin! I want my mommy! Somebody help!"

"Uh...Reimu I haven't even-"

"Please oh please! Somebody help me! She's gonna take my virginity!"

"Reimu, I-"

"It's the only thing I have left that makes me still a maiden! Oh please god help me!"

"Come on this is getting childish, Reimu-"

"Please I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

"Look I was just joking, I would never really do anything unless you wante-"

"I'm not that way! I'm not that way! Oh mama, I promise I'm not that way! I'll be good! Just don't bring out the paddle mama! I don't wanna! Oh god!"

"...What the hell..? You've got problems Reimu...No seriously YOUR messed up in the head real good."

After a trip to Eirin's, Yukari decided to stop trolling, and Reimu stopped going mental, but the space became seriously awkward. That was until...

**Dun dun dun...**

**Sorry but I'm gonna leave this as a short cliffhanger, I mostly wanted to update the story, cause my finals are coming up and cause I feel obligated as a the writer... the guilt of my obligations! So sorry for my infrequent updates, and don't worry the next chapter will definitely take place durining the incident! Oh well till next time! Be of good cheer~!**


	7. A Giant Hole and a Bunch of Spirits

**Sorry that this took so long to post, but alot of things were going on at the time, as well as the original 7th chapter got corrupted, so I had to re-write everything from memory. Oh well, I don't own Touhou nor any of its characters, they all belong to ZUN...Also I recently got into B*RS, awesome OVA even if the sequel isn't out yet, and Emilie Autumn, I heard Opheliac once and got addicted to her music...Enough about me, Plz sit back ( or float back) and enjoy, also review if you would, and Be of Good Cheer~!**

...The ground near the shrine shook, as a blast of steam and heat burst out from under the ground, evil spirits and ghosts came following after. The shrine maiden of paradise investigated a bit, but soon returned to relaxing and enjoying the nice weather. In fact she broke out the sake already, to her this was more of a minor inconveniece than anything else, she was a shrine maiden so she could exorcise these spirits easily and the hole was too big for anyone to actually miss...So no rush could be seen.

Yukari, on the other hand could feel the distortion of a border, she didn't know exactly which border it was at the moment, but she had hoped that Reimu could help her with that. Reimu offered her some sake, Yukari hesitantly accepted it and sat beside Reimu, who was already on her second cup of sake.

"Uh, Reimu I think you should investigate that giant hole in the ground alot more carefully, my senses are screaming that something is wrong." Yukari asked in an off tone of worry.

"Your just worrying too much, its just a bunch of evil spirits, I'll get rid of them in a sec." Reimu said happily, the sake already starting to affect her, as her softly tinted red face showed.

"Reimu, I think this is really bad!"

"Look I don't see the big deal, its just a bunch of ghosts and a big hole."

" I would listen to the lady, things are crazy down there." a familiar green ghost said.

"M..Mima! What are you doing here?" Reimu exclaimed, wondering if she was seeing things because of her intoxication.

"I'm here to start some trouble, since someone down there has me under a legally binding contract." Mima said pulling a spellcard from her robe.

"But why!"

"Well, you could just go down there and investigate, and avoid all this."

"So now I really have to go?...Fine"

Reimu sat her glass of sake down and walked into the shrine, rummaging through it for her faithful Ying-Yang orbs and paper charms, she had really just wanted to enjoy the , she was the only one nearby who could handle whatever it was going on down below, she sadly sighed as she packed up the necessary Items needed for her journey. As she walked outside, ready to fly down the giant hole, Yukari wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Don't worry Rei-Rei-chan, I'll be with you every step of the way." Yukari said smiling, bringing her arms up and wrapping a scarf around the miko's bare neck.

"Th...Thanks...Yukarin..." Reimu said, flustered and shaken by Yukari's sudden kindness.

"Good Luck!"

Reimu stepped up to the edge, and looked down the geyser hole, it was so deep and dark that it seemed almost endless to Reimu, but seeing as that couldn't be the case she leaped off the edge. The air rushing to meet her as she used her powers and became weightless, she descended slowly down into the darkness, fairies and other minor creatures flying up to attack her as usual. She simply blasted them away with her charms, collecting any of the power blocks, since she knew that someone would attack soon.

A wooden bucket fell from the carven ceiling, inside a young green haired girl sat, mutely she threw danmaku down at Reimu. The pattern was completely too simple for the miko, who weaved through each barrage gracefully, she had faced much harder many times before so this was basics to her. After a bit of pumbling the bucket girl with her charms, she left and countinued downward.

"Hello...Reimu? Come in.." a familliar voice said, though static came with it.

"Huh? Yukari? Where are you?" Reimu asked, looking around for the gap youkai.

"Reimu! Thank goodness...I was a bit worried you were too far for me to reach you, I'm still above ground, but i'm talking to you via your Yin-Yang ball."

"Wow...that sounds unbelievable, but then again...Anyways, so this is what you meant when you said you'd be with me every step of the way."

"Yes...So how is it down there?"

"Dark and dreary, plus its really chilly down here.."

"Hello, Are you here for the party?" another voice said.

Reimu looked forward, standing infront of her was a girl with blonde hair and a ponytail, wearing a brown dress with large yellow buttons, she smiled pleasently and didn't give off a very threatening air, as was Yaname Kurodani 's personal charm as a spider youkai.

"Well? And why are you talking to yourself?" Yaname asked with a smile.

"Is that a Youkai? Blast her away and get going!" Yukari shouted.

"Hmmm...How'd you do that without using your mouth! Blast me away? So you wanna have some fun before the festivities even start."

The girl shot six long barrages of danmaku, then pulled them back and shot them in random directions, Reimu carefully dodged them, caught off by the sheer difference in difficulty from the last fight. Though it was still a bit easy, so long as she was careful, she shot some charms and weakend her, but she pulled another spellcard. This time it was a double spiraling pattern, one spiraling wave came and the second was delayed before being released as well, Reimu was grazing like mad as she got between bullets in a near death way, but she beat the youkai's spellcards and knocked her out.

Reimu contiuned down the path on to a bridge, it was apparant that there was only one way into where ever it was she was headed, like the cave before it was a dank and dreary bridge with an omious feeling, like one was being watched. Reimu shook off this feeling, and contiuned feeling a bit guilty for beating up that nice youkai girl for no reason.

A shadowy figure rose from under the bridge and flew in front of Reimu, " Paru~Paru~Paru~!" came from the figure, whose eyes glew dark emerald. Her hair was dark blond , she wore a white scarf with a brown vest and a black dress underneath, her eyes had a foreboding feeling, as though they burrowed deep into your soul. This would be correct, since the bridge princess, Parsee Mizuhasi, searched for jealousy in the heart to fan and make grow.

"You should go back! It's dangerous down here!" Parsee warned, trying to control her jealousy.

"We're fine, thanks. So if you could just let us through." Yukari said

"Yukari!...Uhm, thanks for the warning, but we need to take care of..Something." Reimu replied.

" Your from above, right?...I'm so jealous, of you. The fresh air, the wide blue skies, the green crisp grass, and the light of the sun...It makes me so jealous...I can make up plenty of reasons to attack you!"

Parsee lauched into attack, " Jealousy sign Green-eyed Monster!", A long trail of green danmaku started following Reimu, moving where she moved and tracing her. There was no way to beat it, so she had to dodge until it timed out or till it restarted.

After it ended Parsee pulled another spellcard, Tongue-Cut Sparrow " Large Box and Small Box", she split into two. One that shot small bullets and another that shot big green rings, Reimu dodged and thought a bit, she remebered that sparrow story from her childhood, something about two boxes and only one had the reward. She realized that the small bullet shooting Parsee must be the real one, like the story were the small box was the good one, she blasted some charms at that Parsee. Her clone disappeared and she fell, being knocked unconcious, Reimu flew over and caught her, floating down and placing her softly on the ground.

Reimu contiuned, coming to the streets of the Ancient City, it was cold and snow fell down. The houses went down in rows, they were traditional houses with ceramic roofing, and paper laterns hung outside. Randomly more minor creatures began to attack alot more, shooting lasers, danmaku, and sharp spear things, Reimu dodged some more and blasted more away, but it was getting more dangerous as the attacks got more bunched up.

An older looking woman with long blonde hair and a red horn with a star, stepped infront of Reimu, she smiled and took a sip from the sake dish she was holding. She wore a white top with a blue skirt that had red borders, she had chains and shackles on her, and wore old fashioned Geta. Reimu could only identify her as one species...She was an Oni.

"Yukari...Yukari, I could use some help..." Reimu whispered.

"Huh? Speak up Reimu! I can't hear you!" Yukari yelled back.

"Hey! Why are you talking to yourself?...You that drunk human?" asked the Oni, known as Yuugi.

"Uh...No. But is it alright if I can get past you...I'm kinda in a hurry to do something." Reimu answered.

"What's the hurry? You seem pretty tough...for a human, We oni have challenged your kind for generations, but you humans always try and out smart us. Well now let's try seeing how tough you are...no strings attached of course."

"Ugh...Fine let's get this over with!"

"This'll be fun...and I won't even spill my sake."

Yuugi backflipped several feet in front of Reimu, and summoned a few spirits, who preceded to attack and shoot more spear-like danmaku along with orb danmaku. Reimu dodged and grazed like her 4 lives depended on it, which they did, especially if she wanted more lives. Yuugi pulled out a spellcard, Oni sign "Mysterious Powers and Disrupting Spirits", eight spirals of bullets appeared and dissolved into curtain fire.

Reimu dodged those alot more easily, use to moves like this by now, as traumatic flashes of Hina's own rendition of this style was brought to mind. Yuugi not impressed with this, but contiuned to float in front of Reimu as they went down the city streets, much to Reimu's annoyance.

"Stop that! Get out of the way!" Reimu yelled.

"Sorry, but your just too much fun!" Yuugi replied, taking another sip of sake.

"Wait! Miss Oni, you guys down here have a contract with us, the people upside, right?" Yukari said.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Yuugi said inquisitively.

"Because! You guys aren't keeping your side of the deal! Your suppose to keep those evil spirits down there, right?"

"Yes, We keep the spirits under control...and how are we not keeping our side?"

"The spirits are pouring up here through some geyser! How do you explain that!"

" The spirits are pouring up there? a geyser?...If its a geyser, then you should probably go to the Palace of the Earth Spirits, a bunch of stuck up people live there."

"How about a promise then?"

"I'm listening..."

"If Reimu can beat you, then you take her to the Palace of the Earth Spirits!"

"Deal, We oni never go back on our word, especially not one like me!"

"What is so special about you?" Reimu asked.

"I am one of the Four Devas of the Mountain, Yuugi the Strong! So give me all you got!" Yuugi yelled, taking a large gulp of sake.

Reimu pulled a fistful of charms and readied herself, Yuugi pulled another spellcard, Feat of Strength " Storm on Mt. Ooe". Large purple rings blew down at Reimu, she moved around them quickly, but strangely enough noticed how they were put at a purposefully safe enough distance, probably because the oni was just playing around. She tossed her charms and hit Yuugi, Yuugi gave a big smile and pulled another spellcard, Four Devas Arcanum " Knock Out In Three Steps". A diagnoal patterened bullets spawned infront of Reimu, prompting her to move back, before a giant cluster of bullets and rings spawned all around them, leaving her encircled and trapped to face Yuugi's attack.

Reimu thought quickly and weighed her choices, till she came up with no other alternatives, she placed her hands together and prayed to the gods. Activating her own bomb, " Fantasy Heaven", Reimu floated above and spawned several different colored bullets, she tossed them at Yuugi. Destroying all the danmaku, as well as giving the oni quite a pounding, but such was the power of the Hakurei shrine maiden. Yuugi was out of cards and out of energy, she smiled widely, and did as she promised. Leading Reimu to the Palace of the Earth Spirits, she waved goodbye and walked away, tripping over a rock but never dropping a single drop of sake the whole time. To which Reimu exclaimed: " Her sake NOT EVEN DROP!" ( **A/N: It had to be done!)**

"Meow!" a black cat mewed from behind Reimu.

"Awww, a cat!" Reimu said, kneeling to pet the cat.

This was no ordinary cat, but in fact our little hell cat Orin in her cat form, unfortunately Reimu was blissfully unaware of this. So when Orin started shooting bullets and hissing, Reimu could only jump back wondering why an innocent cat would attack her for no reason, in reterospect it was quite ironic given the miko's history in incidents.

After following the cat into the mansion and being blasted by more various generic enemies, she got to the center of the mansion and rested a bit.

Satori stepped out into the room, as soon as she did she began to scan Reimu's mind, a strategy that had kept her alive and feared for aslong as she could remeber. She could already tell what Reimu wanted with her, but decided it would be better to test the water by letting her speak.

"Oh Hello...Did you happen to see a cat?" Reimu asked.

"Hello, a cat? ...I see, yes she passed by me a minute ago. Welcome to the Palace of the Earth Spirits...Would you like something to drink? I could make some tea." Satori inquired politely.

"Actually yes, I am thristy! Are you a servant or something?"

"Well no, I am the mistress of this place...My name is Satori Komeiji, and excuse me for the mess...Its been a while since anyone visited, even my pets have begun fearing me, but let us talk over tea...You came here because of,...Evil spirits...and Geysers? Must be one of my pets doing something they shouldn't have..."

"Huh? How'd you know all that!"

"I can read your mind/heart...Your invovled with some youkai above...Knew it, above ground is to far for me to reach...I don't suppose we can settle this peacefully over tea, can we?"

"No.."

"Shame...I'm not much of a fighter, nor am I of good health...but let us put your heart to the test."

Satori floated ahead, Recollection "Terrible Souvenir", this was her only spellcard, but it allowed her to imitate more spellcards. Lines spun hypnotically around Satori, which tried to stop on Reimu and shoot her with lasers, if that wasn't bad enough Satori would shoot yellow bullets and purple rings as well. Satori's whole objective was to pull Reimu's memories out, she found some very interesting things...Oh and danmaku patterns courtsy of Yukari.

"Now, this is where it really begins! Go and sleep with a trauma so frightful it will wake you up!" Satori said.

"But I'm already awake!" Reimu replied.

"...Shut up!"

She materialized a new spellcard and activated it, Recollection "Double Black Death Butterfly", butterfly shaped bullets flew at Reimu, who desperately dodged the traumitizing speed of this spell. It was a good thing that Satori was an avid butterfly collector or she wouldn't be able to pull off these moves, she also was an avid collector of dolls, water, leaves, and other odd things one may need incase your enemy's partner uses the same thing.

Satori pulled another spellcard, much to Reimu's annoyance, Recollection "Border of Wave and Particle", several long ropes of bullets appeared and spun around Satori sending singular bullets out, then it whipped back and resumed spinning. The miko flew at Satori, Satori was shocked to see the shrie maiden hurdling toward her, she had not anticipated the human's actions to come to a suicidal head on attack. Satori shut her eyes and waited for collision, after a while nothing happend, but the mind reader did feel something beneath her skirt.

She opened her eyes, what she saw made her jaw drop...

...The shrine maiden, Reimu, was hiding underneath her skirt. Satori's face lite up like the flames of Old Hell. She cried and tried shaking off the shrine maiden, but she hung on to her like her life depended on it. The shrine maiden had figured out the most ridiculous hole in Satori's attack, her attack had one blind spot, but Satori had been so sure from the start that Reimu wouldn't try it.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Get out! Get out from under there! Stop dodging my move like this!" Satori cried.

"Stop using this crazy move and I'll go!" Reimu yelled back.

Satori had no choice, she had to end her card quickly, and with that Reimu beat the mistress of the Palace of the Earth Spirits, Satori. Reimu got out from Satori's skirt and began to walk away, before she realized she didn't know where to go, so she turned back to Satori.

"You don't know where to go...Look in the courtyard, there's a giant hole that leads into the deepest part of the Old Blazing Hell Flames...The one next to the petunias, then she should be there." Satori said.

"Who? The cat? I think we've already met." Reimu said.

"No not the cat, she's not that strong...Look for the crow."

"Now its a bird!...Well thanks, bye!"

Reimu turn and ran off to the courtyard, heading down yet another giant hole in the ground, down to where she will face our two hell-pets...Will she realize what this is about and help kindly? or just beat up some animals because she doesn't want to even be down here? Stay with us for the next chapter.

**Well there! Happy...it was hard work, but the end is nigh, it was fun adding the last part...which I debated over with myself for a bit, but put in because the next chapter will be less funny and a bit more serious. I will be working immeadiately on the next chapter, which I hope I will finish without taking a month or so to I hoped those of you who have been reading enjoyed it, even if they are short ( forgive me) , the battle scenes were hard cause I didn't know how I'd work them in...I'd like some feedback on the battles so I could improve the final chapter if they weren't good here...Be of Good Cheer~!**


	8. The Final Stage

**Ehem...Well, like usual I don't own any of the characters, nor Touhou, they all belong to ZUN, and "Dancing Queen" bleongs to Abba. I hope to write more fanfiction for Touhou, Well hope everyone enjoys, I'd like to thank those who reviewed and put up with my haphazardous updates and those who read this ( or will in the future), So thank you and please Be of Good Cheer~!**

Reimu descended into the hell fire, she was literally feeling like bread in an oven, she wondered why she had worn winter clothing down here. Flames danced and burned everywhere, the air filled with the intoxication of brimstone, and burning corspes lying around, this was truly the old fires of hell. Spirits appeared and started firing bullets, the deeper she got the more enemies would appear, she just wanted to enjoy the weather aboveground, but she was stuck with fighting annoying battles for no reason.

...-

Orin stood waiting in the hell fire, her tails swished back and forth rhythmically, she was still in her cat form, but her eyes gave off a mystical air. She was waiting for the shrine maiden, she had seen her come this far which was truly amazing for a human, she had hoped she could have stopped word of the human's purpose, but now all of the underground was noisy with news of her. Orin had seen the human even beat her master Satori, she used a cheap move but still, this was unbelievable. Her master was feared and undefeatable even the residents of hell shivered in fear, yet a mere human defeated her.

If the human was that strong, perhaps she could help Orin, but Orin would need to test her. It would be bad if she let the human help and she was weak, Orin had to be sure that she was the real deal, so a little battle against her would determine this. Okuu was somewhere looking for the human, so it was good that Orin found her first, it would be tough to convince this human to help, but Orin could do it.

The human flew into view and Orin jumped in front of her with a huge "Nya!", her fur stuck up and spirits spawned to the hell-cat's side like loyal hounds to their master, she attacked and shot a spiral patterned danmaku with spirits exploding and launching more bullets. Reimu dodged and grazed, moving along Orin's nonspell pattern cautiously, shooting charms and needles.

Orin raised her small paw up and meowed loudly, summoning a spellcard into play, Cat sign "Cat's Walk", she jumped around and made frozen ring patterns, the least recent pattern would then unfreeze and burst, then the next one until the last was gone. Reimu dodged and flew around, throwing more charms and needles, then Orin's spell card ended and she ran, Reimu following after her.

Orin jumped and did a noteworthy "Cody" somersault, transforming into her Youkai form as she did, and landing with her wheelbarrow infront of her.

"Tada~! You look real' tough, sis! Mind if I tussel with 'ya?" Orin said ( apparently gaining an Osakan dailect)

"Oh my gods!...That cat turned into a cat!" Reimu yelled

"You mean, that cat turned into a cat-wheelbarrow!" Yukari added for no reason in particular.

"Its more fun being a cat, but you were on the verge of beating my cat form, so I had to change." Orin admitted.

"More fun to be a cat?...Interesting, You must tell me more sometime." Yukari mused, just cause she can.

"Eh!...I don't know what you mean by that." Orin said, rather confused by Yukari ( like everyone who knows her.)

"Are you the one Satori was talking about? Or did I pick the wrong hole?...I could swear those were petunias growing by this hole." Reimu said.

"No, to both... I saw you fight my master, which was perverted by the way, and heared your plot! You wanna stop the geyser! You better not, She's dangerous...She's the most dangerous bird in all of the Hell of Blazing Flames!" Orin answered.

"We don't care if your a dangerous cat!" Reimu replied.

"Unless your DANGEROUS...for all the good reasons. I don't mind sharing." Yukari, of course, commented aloud.

Orin and Reimu stared at the Yin-Yang balls, an awkward silence passed by, until Orin got back on topic.

"Well if your gonna go against such a dangerous bird, your gonna have to go through me!" Orin said.

"Okay...Yukar-." Reimu tried to say.

"Not like that!...Oh well, If I kill you, human, my hellfire cart will get heavy~ Man, carrying off corpses is fun!"

Cursed Sprite "Zombie Fairy", Orin's spellcard activated and summoned up her army of "Zombie Fairies", all of them looked deathly pale and grim, except for one which sat in Orin's cart with a goofy wide mouthed grin and a pinwheel. Reimu stared for a bit at this particular fairy, as weird as it was to be fighting "zombie fairies", a smiling child-like "zombie" fairy was simply something that not even words could describe. Orin looked down at the fairy and seemed to catch on to what Reimu was thinking, so she paused her card before it even began.

"What's with that fairy?" Reimu asked.

"Oh...This is Katherine...Its her day off, today, She really earned it. So I put my own problems aside and let her spend her day off watching her friends fight, also she likes pinwheels." Orin explained causally.

She then countinuned her attack, shooting a long stream of bullets and moving it in a circular motion, zombie fairies following after where ever Reimu went. She got annoyed and threw charms at the fairies, but it would only temporarily disabled them, then they would just resume chasing her. Reimu pulled another bomb and got rid of Orin's card, but as usual another card was there to replace it.

Malicious Spirit "Spleen Eater", spirits appeared and made bullets around Reimu, encircling her, then the bullets converged on the center. Reimu grazed the living hell out of it, It spread back out, just as another came into being. As usual the young miko showed her long expirience, moving through the bullets and throwing charms at Orin, then she backed off into a corner just as a new circle formed. Making the circle only partially form, letting her use Yukari's gap power, she slipped away and disappeared.

Orin got confused, one moment the shrine maiden was there and the next she was gone, how could it be! Reimu appeared behind the confused kasha, she pulled a fist full of charms and tapped Orin on the shoulder, "Huh?"...*Thwak!* the spellcard ended.

"Owwww!...That hurt ...I thought we would just battle it out, and then I would convince you to stop my girlfriend...but this is unexpected." Orin said her hand on her bruised cheek.

"Yeah...Well, get over it...Oh you have a girlfriend? I never actually considered that any of the people I fought had an actual life. Must be nice, all I have is Yukari, and between you and me, she never tries to ask me out...I mean she just keeps making Innuendos, one-liners, and pick-up lines, does she not know anything about girls." Reimu said.

"Wow, at least Okuu is cute Oblivious, but that sounds bad...Well then again she is on a crazed-rage trying to take over the world..."

"Wait..What? Did you two have some lover's tiff?"

"Ahn!...Don't say it like that! I guess you could say we got into an arguement, She got these...Powers, I wonder where she found them...She must have swallowed up the power of a god. Then she was going on about taking over the world and giving it to me as a present for the cape I gave her...She's too powerful, she could do anything, so no one could stop her...That's why I drove the evil spirits up, to get someone to stop her."

"Really, Well then I'll help...( Even though I have no choice by now)."

"Really, you will! Oh thank yo-."

A Needle bullet flew from the Yin-Yang ball, and a loud " Pichuuun~!", echoed off through out the underground. Even Parsee could hear it, causing her to go on her usual rant about all the things she was jealous of, and it just so happend that a certain hell-bird heard all this as well and was on her way there. Reimu's Yin-Yang ball had gone off by accident, and Orin was now a pile of power-ups plus a life-extend, she looked nervously around. The zombie fairy, Katherine, looked at Reimu with a heart-breaking face, tears leeking out threatening to become a crying fit.

"Oh my! Shhhhh! It's okay! Please shhhhh! Don't cry, it'll be alright!" She coaxed, but to no avail, as the little fairy began to cry loudly over the loss of its beloved master.

"Dang it! I got to go!"

Reimu flew as fast as she could, diving further into the hellfire, no matter the heat it was better than facing the guilt of a crying fairy. As she left Orin popped back to life, gratefully she had 6 lives left of her 9 cat lives, but now the big hearted kasha was beyond the point of forgiveness. She grabbed her hell-cart with her faithful fairy, and moved so fast you'd think Satori called her in for dinner. She knew these flames like she knew the back of her two tails, she was born in this hell, this place was and would always be her home, there was no way for the miko to get ahead of Orin.

As expected soon Orin was in front of Reimu, with a look that read, "You! Are! So! Dead!". Not stopping to say a word Orin activated her final card, Youkai "Blazing Wheel". Bullets appeared in small diagnoal segments, forcing Reimu to go from side to side, grazing the burning danmaku that was patterned to look exactly like the name said. Reimu threw more charms and eventually knocked Orin unconcious, she sighed with relief, she didn't wanna have to fight her a second time, but it couldn't be helped.

Though it seemed a certain zombie fairy wasn't gonna let Reimu off that easily, instead it started its own attack, which was almost exactly like " Border of Wave And Particle".

"The hell is this! God dammit, Yukari! How many people know this move? ( I never even faced this move before now!)" Reimu demanded.

"Half.." Yukari responded.

"Half?"

"Half of all Gensokyo! Why else would lots of people know it?"

"The gods damn you, Yukari! When I get up there, you won't be able to sit for a month!"

"Good, I always wanted an excuse for a month long vacation at the Hakurei Shrine!"

"I am not going up **that **skirt! That'd be just perverted!"

So instead she dodged it for a bit and knocked out, Katherine, leaving the two unconcious and moving on to find the real problem. Okuu landed there as Reimu left, she saw Orin and her fairy defeated, it was very shocking and enough of a push for her to finish the human off. She flew after Reimu swearing vengence, as soon the two would meet in the reactor core.

"YOU! Your the human that I heard about, your looking for me right?" Okuu said.

"Depends, are you the one that caused the geyser?" Reimu asked.

"Yes, that was me. I did it so that I could get rid of the excess of my power, so its too late for you to stop it!"

"Then I'll beat you anyways, I didn't come all the way here for nothing."

"Your also the one who beat Orin and Satori-sama? Then prepare to be burnt so badly, that there won't even be ashes left!"

"Try it! I dare ya!"

" O lord, Yatagarasu, great god of the sun, thank you for your strength. So with it I may smite my enemies, Who even naught being in my sight, shall snuff it. And that I may reap holy vengence, for my beloved, I will burn everything in this world! * Insert Crazed Laughing*"

"She's gone off the deep end!"

"Was she ever there in the first place?" Yukari asked.

Blazing Star " Ten Evil Stars", five giant stars orbited Okuu, while five others orbited outside, bullets shot from Okuu's third leg in a giant swirling pattern. Reimu dogded, slipping in between the stars and carefully weaving through the regular bullets, throwing charms and shooting needles. Ending the card, she pulled out another card, " Hell's Tokamak".She shot two small orbs that exploded and expanded into two giant suns, bullets shot out from the centers, Reimu had to stay between the suns and moved side to side, once she did she had the card down.

"Grrrrr, STOP DODGING MY ATTACKS! I'll show you the true power of the sun, is beyond simple destruction, the universe was born from fire! This fire will be your end and the birthing of a new hell on Gensokyo!" Okuu laughed, slipping a new card into a slot on her third leg.

"I won't let you!" Reimu said readying her charms.

"Subterranean Sun!" Okuu shouted, her third leg charged up and began constructing a miniature sun, it was dense enough to create its own pull.

"What the-? I thought she could only shoot bullets, not pull me toward a giant frickin sun!" Reimu said trying to resist the mini sun's gravity.

"That sun must have its own gravitational pull,best to try and resist, also dodge those tiny bullets." Yukari advised.

Reimu had to dodge the bullets coming from behind, and the tiny bullets coming from the front, while resisting the sun's pull, she was gonna demand a HUGE donation outta someone when this was over. She focused and shot all her charms and needles at Okuu, causing her to be knocked back. Okuu seemed to get knocked out, falling out of the air at break neck speeds.

"Gotcha!" Orin said catching Okuu before she hit the ground.

"Ugh...Orin? S'that you?" Okuu slurred as she felt whiplash catch up to her.

"Utsuho...Don't ever worry me like that, Utsuho Reiuji! You big Bird-Brain!" Orin said and hugged Okuu tightly, almost scared of losing her again, she never wanted to let her go, but she knew it was wrong to keep a bird-brain like her locked up.

"I'm sorry...Sorry, I'm such a bird brain, I just wanted to return your love with something spectacular...I'm really sorry, Rin."

"Just stop talking, I'm not mad...I'm just happy your fine."

"Hey! You done trying to take over the world?.." Reimu asked descending to Orin's side.

"Yeah...I guess I'm not strong enough to, and besides I don't think I wanna put everyone down here in danger...again." Okuu said sincerely, with a grin.

"Good, another person saved by Hakurei Brand Sense Beating!...Thank goodness this is all over...Time to go back home and skin Yukari alive! Goodbye, ya Bird-Brain." Reimu said with relief, she turned and flew off back to the surface.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Okuu asked.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure this isn't the last we'll see of her. In the mean time...We have to explain this to Satori-sama." Orin said, helping Okuu to her feet.

Then they flew back home, nervous and scared of Satori's punishment, or at least what they had thought would be punishment. They sat infront of Satori on their knees, their heads hung down, and eyes jumping from glancing at each other to the ground. As Satori sat on her chair and sipped tea, she didn't get what was going on at first, but after mind-reading both of her pets, and much thinking. Satori knew just what to do, she set her cup of tea down and walked up to both of them, then she petted them on the head.

"Why don't you two go to bed? You both must be absolutely exhausted...And no I'm not mad,a bit disappointed, but not mad...I understand your reasons perfectly well." Satori said.

"...But, Satori-sama! I sent a bunch of evil spirits up above and contracted a character that is suppose to be disregarded even though she's referenced!" Orin said.

"And I tried to take over the world and make a new hell!" Okuu added.

"Yes, but you did so out of love...Plus nothing too bad really happend, so punishing you for it won't help...That said I think the human was punishment enough for your actions, so just go to bed and well deal with the details later."

"Oh thank you, Satori-sama!" They said in unison, with relief.

She beamed as they turned and went to bed, she felt warm and happy, her pets were finally back. She wouldn't have to feel lonely again, and for a moment, she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She thought she saw her little sister smiling at her, with her hand on her shoulder, but when she blinked she saw no one there and figured it was just her imagination.

"O-Orin...Uhm...I want to try again, to give you that gift I promised you." Okuu said suddenly.

Orin couldn't believe that Okuu was still hung up on that, but she couldn't bring herself to stop her, Okuu's heart was really set on this and if Okuu was anything, she was a person that kept her word.

"...Alright...J-Just none of that evil takeover the world stuff again! Okay?" Orin said.

"Thank you! I promise it'll be awesome! Let's go!" Okuu said, grabbing Orin's hand and dragging her along.

Orin was pulled along as Okuu ran through the halls, her eyes burning with unbelievable determination, she ran until they were outside. She flew quickly to the roof, jerking Orin up from the suddeness, then finally landing on a flat surface on the palace. Okuu let Orin's hand go, and started getting prepared. She dug her heels into the ground, spreaded her legs apart, and braced her arms. Pointing her third leg at the cave ceiling and fired.

"Okuu, wait! That's dangerous!" Orin said.

The warning was too late, a small condensed bullet flew into the air and exploded over head, then many bullets shot out. Leaving a heart pattern in place and flying off somewhere harmlessly, at least so long as no one who really mattered was hurt, so yes **harmless**. Indeed, it was so unexpected, Orin took a double take before she could believe what was happening. Okuu had made makeshift fireworks from her third leg's danmaku, it was both touching and irradiating at the same time, it meant alot to Orin seeing as how Okuu made it herself.

Even though the evening could have been much better, the earlier beatings and now screams of people running in fear of nuclear doomsday, despite that all it was still a very sweet moment.

"So? Did you like it Rin?" Okuu asked." Unyu!"

"Of course! I loved it, you big goofy bird-brain!" Orin said hugging Okuu suddenly.

"Thanks Orin..."

"No problem...besides we've got more than a thousand or more years of this..and perhaps more~."

"...Does this mean I should introduce you to my parents?"

"...Okuu..."

"Yes?"

"Just stop, while the moment is nice."

"...What about Satori? Should I introduce you to her?"

"...Sigh...Just play us off Mima."

"You got it!" Mima said, playing the rest of the scene off with some solo keyboarding of the song "Dancing Queen" by Abba.

**What just happend, even I'm not too sure, this just sorta wrote itself. I blame the fact that I was contrasting the earlier part with Reimu and Yukari, but I suppose its better off ending silly then ending depressed. Oh well thats the end**, **and I'm sorta happy with it. I don't blame anyone that feels WTF right now. Might make an Extra story just cuz, but it'll be short, if I do. Well hope you all enjoyed and I wish to give you all cookies and milk, but your all strangers, so too bad...but thank you all once again. Hope it left you with a stupid grin on your face.**


	9. Koishi's Super Lovely EXtra Stage

**Well it seems I've made an Extra Chapter, I'm too weak when it comes to Orin/Okuu, oh well I suppose its was fun...( Totally not being Tsundere). I don't own Touhou or any of its characters, they all belong to the magnificent ZUN, so thank him! As always hope everyone enjoys, and Please Be of Good Cheer~!**

**Koishi's super duper, special lovey-dovey, awesome spectacular lunacy-inducing, mega Extra stage Chapter!**

It had been little over a month since the Subterranean incident had occured, and our lovely pair of pets began dating, also Yukari had just recovered from Reimu's onslaught when she got home. Reimu had just remebered that she needed to go beat up Kanako for starting all this, which she wasn't really sure of, but any excuse to kick that smug wind-goddess' butt was fine. So Reimu was off with Yukari to go commit sacrelige, flying off to the youkai mountain and up to the Moriya Shrine, beating up nonsensical amounts of fairies, who again attacked cause they had nothing better to do then get revived over and over while attacking anything but bosses that flew above the ground.

The Moriya Shrine maiden, Sanae, had heard the noise and gone out to check on what was going on. Sadly enough she got in Reimu's way, and as every being that ever got in Reimu's way will tell you " That was mistake #1...Mistake #2 was choosing to stay and fight.", and so Sanae learned for the second time in her life that noises are best left alone.

After beating up Sanae, to which Reimu was left with a rather disconcerning smile, she finally got to the shrine, which was built next to the lake that housed Kanako's seemingly endless collection of Onbashiras. Only to find Koishi there, playing her theme backwards...on a piano, and though this was not necessarily strange, the fact that Koishi threw around suspicously-shaped heart bullets around just cause she wanted to fight was.

"Hello!" Koishi chirped with the sweetness and cheerfullness of a young lovestruck schoolgirl, though she was always like that since she had closed her third eye.

"Oh, hello...Uhm, what are you doing here? " Reimu asked, feeling a bit apprehensive.

"Oh, I came to look for the god of this shrine...Ah! By the way I'm Koishi Komeiji! What's your name, nice lady?"

" I'm Reimu Hakurei...(Komeiji ? Why does that sound so familiar?)" ...Then the haunting voice of said familiarity came crashing down on Reimu. _" I am the mistress of this place...My name is Satori Komeiji."...Komeiji...Komeiji!_

"Such a beautiful day, don't you think? Such great air, not a cloud in the sky, and this lovely makes me so happy to be alive, I just wanna hug everything, and let the world know how much I love it!"

"Your that creepy-girl's sister!"

"Sister?...You've met my sister, Satori...So your that human! The one who beat even my sister!"

"Yeah...Don't remind me."

"So you are, that's great! I want to fght you too!"

"Look...I'm really just here to kick this shrine's goddess' butt. So I'd really rather not."

"Tch!...Disappointing..."

After a while they decided to look for the shrine goddess together, they looked around the lake, they looked in the shrine, heck they looked in Sanae's underwear the goddess was no where to be found, both were crushed with dissapointment. Lucky for them though that Suwako happen to be there the entire time, when they asked where Kanako was, the generous earth goddess told them that she had gone underground...Both with her operation and to check up on Utsuho.

"So we came all this way for nothing? We almost got into a serious fight because of this!" Reimu said, thinking of the possibility that she almost fought a poor innocent person for no reason, she was glad that she would never do that ever in all her life. Coincidently she met Kogasa and Nue a day later and beated unnecessary sense into them...and that is how U.F.O was resolved, with much more violence toward others for religious differences.

"Wait! Can you at least grant my wish?" Koishi asked, her lovestruck schoolgirl aura evolving to a confessing lovestruck schoolgirl tension.

"Well, what is it? If its fair enough, it may be doable." Suwako said, hoping to gain some extra faith on the side.

"Can you give my pets the Gloomy Power of Love!" Koishi asked with the most serious look in all existence.

"...Eh...No."

"Tch!...Disappoiting."

"Wait a minute! I think I can actually help you with this!" Reimu declared.

"Really?" Koishi said, the last of her gloomy love hope riding on Reimu's response.

"Yes!...I happen to know a lovely, wonderful young lady who is very lonely. You could say she spent her whole life in a basement, she is very sensitive to the sun, so you'll always have to meet her at home or ...say during a Scarlet night. Oh and no running water, she is very motion sensitive too, especially in the rain. She is a lovely blonde, with deep scarlet eyes, and her best feature is that wonderfully healthy laugh of hers. Honestly, she is a killer, and she maybe very...emotional, but through that all is someone that is about your size with a explosive personality. You could say she makes everything in the room just go, Boom! She's very Handy, and seems too get lots of Crushes, but you should set your Eyes on this ruby."

"She sounds perfect!...What's her name?"

"Flandre Scarlet, or if your extra daring Frandle! Oh, and her big sister also coincidently has a huge mansion as well!"

"Frandle Sacrlet...Its like the angels picked that name just for such a pure girl like her."

"Yeah...Sure...Pure. Well her house is the Scarlet Devil Mansion...she is in the basement, most of the time, you know befriending poor mice. I suggest just going in without anyone knowing, then she'll give you a great big surprise!"

"That sounds like the girl for me! I'm off to get my gloomy love!"

Koishi disappeared and ran faster then even Sakuya, Aya, and Youmu combined, she was like a girl who was truly in love, running off to meet her blind date, who didn't even know she was coming. She may have gotten lost fiffty times on the way there, but she would stop at nothing till she found her gloomy love. With that done, Reimu took pride in the fact that she might fufill her childhood dream of ending the world, the one that stupid fairy never fufilled.

Meanwhile...

Down below Gensokyo in the Palace of the Earth Spirits, as said before things were mostly back to normal, and in a sense they were better than ever. Satori was happy that her pets were enjoying each other, but maybe a little self restraint would be nice, especially around her. She just wished that they atleast would keep some thoughts to themselves, Satori was losing coupious amounts of blood from nosebleeds from some of their...stray lewd thoughts.

She was just cleaning her bloody nose, when Kanako descended and knocked on her door, she was abit annoyed that the goddess had the gaul to even show her face around her palace. Even so, Satori was a civilized person, so she kindly greeted Kanako and invited her inside for some tea. Both were seated oppositely from each other tea infront of them, Satori already knew why Kanako was there, but she wanted to speak to her before she allowed her to speak with Okuu.

"Miss Yasaka, please do not misunderstand the meaning of this welcoming...I do not at all approve of you nor of your connection to Okuu...I will let you speak to her and visits are fine...but I am only being polite out of civility...I would otherwise slap you, just be glad that Orin and that Miko saved us from what could have been catastrophic." Satori explained as coldly and angrily as she could while remaining with a civil look, then she took a sip of tea and smiled.

"I expected as much...but no worry. I only wish to check up on her and make sure that her powers remain contained. Other than that I only wish for the co-operation of the underground, I will not bother you otherwise." Kanako replied.

"I'm fine with it...but you should worry about the one who cares for Okuu's every fiber and being, she will be the one you need to truly address."

"Very well...Who is th-?"

"Heheehhe...Your hair is all messed up, Okuu. You need to take better care of it." Orin said chatting with Okuu. "Okay, so where's that bru-...sh..."

"Orin?...Oh! Its the magic lady! The one who gave me this power. Hey, Magic lady!" Okuu said seeing Kanako.

"Indeed...Orin, this is miss Kanako Yasaka...Now I know that you-...Orin! That is a rude thing to think of, you may begrudge her, but she is still our guest!" Satori chided.

"No, no, its alright. Let me handle this,I'm sure she'll listen to reason." Kanako said, turning to Orin.

Somewhere between Kanako turning to face Orin, and the shocked look on everyone's face, Orin moved quickly toward Kanako and did the unthinkable. She slapped Kanako across the face, hitting her as hard as the she could, after doing so she was as shocked as the others. Orin quickly thought of apologizing, but Kanako just softly smiled, in fact she started to chuckle,which evolved to full out laughting. Everyone but Satori was a bit scared.

"Hahahaheee, ah! It's been along time since anyone besides Suwako has even tried that. You must be the one that cares alot for that girl, so much you even struck a god! I'll let you off this time, because I respect your reasons, but try it again...and you'll know what really killed the cat." Kanako said, smiling at them."Now if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Utsuho for a bit."

Orin silently nodded, Kanako and Okuu left to talk outside, Orin didn't know what to feel now. After what Kanako had just said, Orin wondered if it was a good thing that she had done that, Satori rested a hand on Orin's shoulder and softly smiled. Orin relaxed and smiled back, she guessed it was fine to let them talk, she would just sit here and enjoy some tea with her master.

After a while, they returned chatting about utilizing Okuu's potential, Orin couldn't really follow but Okuu at least looked happy, and thats all that really mattered in the end. With that Kanako took her leave, waving goodbye and flying back to her shrine, she wondered how her companions day was. She took one look and saw her shrine in shambles.

"MY SHRINE! MY HOUSE! MY COLLECTION OF SEEMINGLY ENDLESS ONBASHIRAS!...all gone and destroyed! Oh the humanity!" Kanako cried, falling to her knees.

"Yes...you were extremely misfortunate...but it feels so good!" Hina said with a smile.

"Auuu~ What about us?" Suwako cried, laying on the ground in pain with her latest descendent.

"What about you! Every thing I cared for is gone! How will I go on!" Kanako responded.

Suwako facepalmed.

Reimu smiled as she heard the cry of the wind goddess, she had gone back home without any trouble, at least nothing that would bother her.

Later in the underground...

"Sis I'm home! Come on, I have a suprise!" Koishi yelled as she came through the palace doors.

"Oh Koishi, How wonderful. Your just in time for dinner too..." Satori said before catching sight of someone behind Koishi.

.

"Oh, could you make room for one more."

"Of course...who may I ask is this charming young lady?...( Ugh, her mind is so messed up and childish, I can't really tell anything useful.)"

"Oh! Yeah, this is my new love! Frandle Scarlet! And Flan-chan this is my big sis, Satori-oneechan!"

"Uhm...Hello. ( Wait a minute! New love! Wha-? Bu-? How? Why?)...Pleased to meet you."

"Hello, Same to you." Flandre said in a strangely calm voice.

"Uhm...Orin! Set out two extra servings,we have a special guest! ( Strange she seems calmer then a minute ago.)" Satori said.

"Alright!" Orin yelled back, setting two extra places at the table.

After a while everyone got seated, and began eating, it was rather quiet. Awkwardly silent, or more over polite silence. Despite Orin and Okuu's overwhelming curiosity about the girl that Koishi brought home, so Orin finally asked.

"Uhm...Lady Koishi, who's your little friend there?"

"Oh, this is my new gloomy love, Flandre Scarlet...Flandre these are my big sister's pets, Orin and Okuu." Koishi said.

"Hello, and ." Flandre smiled childishly.

"Uhm...Yes, hello. So, then how did you and Lady Koishi...er- meet?" Orin inquired.

"Oh yes...Well she broke into my room, I thought she was a new toy, so I tried to play with her, but she was really strong. So we ended in a tie, then she started babbling on about someone reccomending her to me...and well I just remebered that someone reccomended that I get married. So I gave it a shot." Flandre said blushing.

"...Yeah, I figured it might be that."

And so that is how our tale ends, with mostly everyone enjoying a lovely dinner with their friends or family. ( Even Reimu.)

**Welp, that is truly the end...for now. I will be working on another Touhou story, and on school, then I might come up with a contiunation or sequel. Cause well I'm a sucker for the SA crew, but most especially Orin and Okuu, Hoped everyone enjoyed and see ya...Maybe...On my next work.**


End file.
